


Silent Tears

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: She can't cry. She can't.





	

You learn to cry without making a sound. You learn to cry without many tears. You learn to let only enough grief or sorrow escape at a time, rationing your breakdowns so you never truly break down. That’s why she barely wets her cheeks, and bites her lip.

His hand on her shoulder makes her start with guilt, and she tries to choke the sound back inside. No. No.

“Are you okay?”

Lying, she nods. If she admits to this, if she acknowledges her pain, then the floodgates will open, and she doesn’t know if she could shut them.

His hand tightens, threatening to crack the thin veneer of her competence. She can’t. She mustn’t. His grip slides, and finds her neck. Tugs, and pulls her face into his core. Her chin rests on the leather belt, her cheek against the scratchy material.

Without acknowledging the problem, he offers comfort from the consequences. She appreciates his consideration, and when she’s ready, she looks up.

“What do you need?” he asks.

“Distract me?” Phasma doesn’t want to feel sad any longer.

“Come watch this action holo. I want you to pick apart the problems with me.”

She loves that. Perfect. She’s feeling better already. He somehow always knows what to do.


End file.
